The present disclosure relates generally to door closing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to door closing devices having hands-free hold-open mechanisms.
Many commercial and residential doors include an automatic closing mechanism, whereby the door is automatically closed (e.g., by a mechanical spring or a pneumatic cylinder) after it has been opened. In some instances it is desirable to maintain the door in the opened state to provide for persons or objects to pass through the door opening without having to prop the door open or hold it open.
Providing a greater opportunity for persons or objects to pass through the door opening may be desirable for persons carrying articles or objects such as luggage, shopping bags, or packages, persons with small children that may need more time to traverse the door opening, and persons with special needs such as those with physical impairments or the elderly, to name a few.
Thus, door closing mechanisms have been provided that prevent the closing of a door after it has been opened. For example, in door closer mechanisms employing a pneumatic cylinder with a closer rod, a stop element may be carried on the closer rod that can be moved by a user to a position that prevents the closer rod from sliding back into the cylinder, thereby keeping the door open. One drawback of this type of adjustment is that the user must open and hold the door open with one hand and with the other hand reach the door closing mechanism typically located at the top of the door to slide the stop element in place. Another example is a door stop located on the bottom of the door that must be manipulated to swing down by a person's hand or foot to prop the door open after the door has been opened. Each of these examples requires different multiple actions to maintain the door in the open position.